LISTEN
by IneedTHISlikeAIR
Summary: So this is Edwards side of speak. Enjoy. AH. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: SO I HOPE THIS IS GOOD. AND...i HOPE IT UPLOADS RIGHT. LOL.

THIS IS SORTA LIKE AN INTRODUCTION.

Most people would think I'm the luckiest person in the world. Some would even envy me. Being emancipated at 16, now 19 years old, and apparently 'easy on the eyes' or so I've been told. But this makes no sense to me at all. Sure I have my own apartment and my parents keep sending me lot's of money even though I have told them a million times that I dont need their money.

But still, what's so great about being alone. I get up to an empty house and get ready for school. (which I still have to go to thanks to my parents) Go to school, where the same thing happens every day. People trying to get me to throw a party at my place and as soon as I say no they walk away, but don't worry because they come right back and ask the next day. Also, theres the girls who come up to me almost everyday and ask to come back to my apartment. I was raised the proper way by my parents, (which is one of the only good things they did) you know, open the door, pull out a chair.. so in these situations I let them down easily. Like the perfect gentleman. And it's not like rejection bothers them anyway because they come back the next day. Then I come home from school to the same empty house.

This is why I decided I needed a change. This is why I'm moving to a town where theres barely anyone there. So maybe they'll all be as lonely I am.

AN: PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK..SO I WOULD REALLY REALLY REAAALLLYYY APPRECIATE IT IF I GOT SOME REVIEWS CUZ IDK IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS OR NOT! :) SO...HERE GOES NOTHING!**

Moving to a new place isn't that hard when you have enough money to buy everything pre-furnished. And I have to say, that when I arrived two days ago, I was surprised when I walked in and saw how nice it was. Even nicer then my last apartment.

My schedule for Forks High School arrived in the mail yesterday. Which is just what I was looking forward too. I could have been done with all of this school stuff if it wasn't for my parents.

So this is why I find myself pulling into the parking lot of Forks High School. As soon as I pull in I realize I'm already out of place. My Volvo sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the beat up cars and trucks in the parking lot. I parked toward the back hoping nobody would notice. I got out and skipped to the next lane so hopefully no one would notice that the new kid just got out of the car.

As I was walking to the school I saw her. She immediately intrigued me. She had long brown hair and was wearing almost all black. She was beautiful but the way she was holding her head down it was like she was trying to hide it. She was talking to a girl who looked like an actual pixie. She had short black and was wearing a pink dress. Which was ridiculous since it was so cold outside. And before i knew it they were gone. Going into the school.

I sighed and prepared myself for whatever was to come.

#######

I was walking down the hallway and looking at the schedule trying to to figure out where the hell I was supposed to go. I stopped to pull out the map and thats when some girl walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Jessica! You are?" She said, in a way to cheery voice.

"Edward."

"Well, your obviously new. I could show you around if you want?"

"Thanks for the offer but this should help." I said, holding up the map, smiling, and getting out of there as fast as possible.

This only made me even more lost and I heard the bell ring. This only made my day better. Now knowing that I would be walking into a room of strangers, on the first day, LATE. Great. After a couple of minutes I somehow managed to find the room and I too a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as I walked in the teacher stopped talking and so did everyone else. As I handed the teacher my slip I saw the girl from the hallway..Jessica?...was in the front row smiling at me. Another great thing.

As I looked around for a seat I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her again. The beautiful girl from the parking lot. AND there was an empty seat next to her. I made my way to the back of the room and noticed a book bag - I'm assuming hers - was sitting in the chair of the empty desk. I picked it up and sat it by her feet. I took a seat and looked at her. She had her hood up and was looking down. This only made me want to know her more.

"Hello." I said, hoping she would look up at me so I could see her eyes.

And she did. She looked up at me and smiled then looked straight back down. So fast that I couldn't even see her eyes. I was shocked. I was so used to ladies throwing their selves at me. And I had actually talked to her first. And, of course, this only intrigued me more. I turned in my seat and decided to try again.

"I'm Edward. You are?"

She looked up at me and her eyes were the deepest shade of brown I had ever seen. They were so dark and expressive. I found myself lost in her eyes. So when she shook her head and smiled then looked back down I was surprised to say the least. What was with this girl? She had caught my attention and she hadn't even said a single word to me. So if she didn't want to talk to me then she would just have to listen because there was no way I was going to give up. Just then the teacher passed out a paper and she grabbed it and wrote her name.

'_Isabella.' _The name fit her perfectly.

"So...Your name is Isabella. That is a very nice name." I said, hoping to get a response.

She ignored me! She actually ignored me. This girl was driving me crazy. She was so different. I had to know her. She was so fascinating.

Throughout the class she couldn't sit still. She started to worry me towards the end.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and nodded then went right back to looking down and working on the paper which I could care less about right now.

As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her book bag and ran for the door, which ruined my plan to try to talk to her again.

On the way out of the classroom, Jessica came up to me.

"See! If you had my help you wouldn't have been late." she laughed in a really annoying way, "Here. Give me your schedule. I'll help you to your next class."

I gave it to her. Figuring I had nothing to lose and already guessing I wouldn't be able to find the place.

"Good! Your class is right next to mine."

She started walking out of the classroom, still studying my schedule when she said, "By the way, I'm sorry you have to sit next to...her."

She paused before saying her like she was disgusted. I wanted to know why but I wasn't about to ask her. She would surely be biased. We got to my class and she gave back my schedule.

"If you want," she said, touching my chest and leaning in. "I can meet you out here and help you to your next class." She giggled then walked away and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

When I walked in the room I went right to the seat in the back by the door so I could run as soon as the bell rang to get away from Jessica. I spent the whole class looking at the map of the school so I could find my way to my next class.

Which I did. All four of them, in fact. I had lunch next, which I hadn't had time to map out. Which is exactly why Jessica found me roaming the halls.

"Hey! I knew you wouldn't be able to find lunch. C'mon," she said, grabbing my arm. "You can sit with me and my friends."

"Great." Just great.

We got to lunch and she practically dragged me through the line, talking along the way about something. I tried to pay attention. I really did, but Ijust couldn't. So I tried as hard as I could to make it look like I was paying attention. We finally made it to the lunch table. After sitting there for awhile I just kinda zoned out. I dont think I've ever been around such shallow people. And it made me sick how almost all the girls were pushing around their food, pretending to eat. It was only when a girl from a far away table shouted "OMG" that everyone stopped and looked but I don't think they noticed.

"Ugh, they are so weird," Jessica said. I looked back to the table and realized that Isabella was the other girl sitting at the table.

"Why?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"Dude, you ready for this story?" Tyler, who's name I barely remembered, said smiling.

"Sure," I said knowing full well not to believe it all.

"So," Jessica started in her nasily voice, "In freshman year, Bella, that's the one you sit next to by the way, was very popular. like super popular. She had an amazing boyfriend, Jake, which you don't know," Obviously. I'm staring to regret asking. And I couldn't help feel a little jealous about hearing this. which was ridiculous since I didnt even know the guy. "but anyway, he was amazing and they were the sar couple here even though she was only a freshman. So one day she got in an accident with her parents and it was really bad."

"Yea I heard they barely saved her and that by the time they saved her they couldn't save her parents." some blonde guy said.

"So anyway, when she finally came back to school, she wasn't the same and she didn't talk very much. And like, three weeks after that we found out that they broke up and we finally got jake to tell us why. He said that the day after the accident, he asked her what happened and she told him that she was mad at her dad, who was driving by the way, so she grabbed the wheel and intentionally caused the accident and that she broke up with him cuz he threatened to tell the police what really happened. Poor Jake. I never saw him so heartbroken."

"Yeah. The hot ones always turn out to be phsyco. It's a shame," the blonde said, sighing. I had the urge to punch him. I mean come on! this story was so bogus.

"What happened to Jake?" I asked.

"O. Well after all that happened, Leah really helped him get through it and they ended up moving to flordia together to get away from everything." Jessica said.

"Mhmm." I said standing.

"Where are you going?"

"To throw this away." I heard them start talking again as soon as I started walking away. I wondered if they would see me sit with her or if they wouldn't even pay attention. I couldn't help but stare at her as I walked to her table. She was so beautiful.

I sat down across from her and smiled. She looked over at her friend and I saw Bella nudge her and that's when I realized she was staring at me. Bella nudged her again and the pixie almost fell off the bench. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Sorry," Alice said, "She has a bit of a temper!"

I couldn't help but laugh again. "I'll put that on my list." I planned to know everything about this girl.

"Um...why are you over here?" The way she asked the question made me smile.

"The people over there are weird." When I said this Bella actually giggled. It was the most beautful thing I'd ever heard.

"You know, it's nice to finally hear your voice."

After I said this everything got quiet and the pixie cleared her throat.

"Um..I'm Alice and this is Bella, but from what I heard you already know that," I couldn't believe it! She actually talked about me! Before I let myself get to excited I told myself they were probably just talking about their classes. "Um...Bella doesn't like to talk much...Just to let you know."

"Yeah. I guessed that this morning and I just got it confirmed over at the table."

I meant it jokingly but when she put her head down on the table and groaned I felt so bad. She had taken me seriously.

"Don't worry. I didn't believe any of it, besides the talking part."

She looked up at me.

"It's okay."

#########

**WOW. I cant believe I actually finished the first chapter! This is my favorite! Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review! It would make my week! possibly my month! :)))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! It has been a loooong time since I have uploaded for this story! Soooo sorry! Forgive me? :) I've had major writers block. But here it is...**

_"It's okay."_

She just talked. She just talked to me! Obviously this was a BIG deal judging from the shocked look on her face and Alice's mouth hanging open. I could feel the stupidest smile spread across my face, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Before I could say anything back, she grabbed Alice by the arm and ran from the table. As much as I wanted her to stay so I could talk to her more, this was obviously a big step for her. The only thing I was worried about was that she would get scared and not talk to me again. It was obvious that something bad had happened to her to cause her not to talk to anyone. And I wanted her to trust me enough to let me know. But I knew that would take awhile. And I could wait.

######

I managed to find the rest of my two classes, all the while dodging Jessica the whole time. I ran to the parking lot, hoping that she was no where around. Then I saw Bella.

She was leaning against a car that looked brand new. One of the best looking cars in the parking lot. I went to the other side of the car, opposite of her.

"Hey," I said, in no where prepared for the reaction I got.

She whirled around. Hand over her heart. I felt horrible.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No problem," she said. So low it was barely audible. Still, it affected me the same way as it had last time. Excitement coursed through my veins.

I had to be crazy, right? I barely knew this girl and just hearing her talk to me made me this happiest man on earth. Was it as special as I thought it was or did she just decide to start talking.

"I thought you didn't talk to anyone," I asked smiling, hoping she couldn't hear the excitement in my voice.

I heard her mumble a, "Yeah, I thought that too."

"Well, why are you talking to me?" I asked.

Before I could get my answer Alice showed up with her mouth hanging open. She got right in the car and Bella followed with out saying a word and off they went.

At this point most of the cars were out of the parking lot so I didn't have to worry about people seeing me get into the volvo.

When I got home I checked my messages. There was one from my mom sayingthis was there last trip. As soon as they were done they were coming home and that we could work on things. Yeah, right. I heard that before. I'm sure they would find another town or village that needed their help. I mean, dont get me wrong, I love my mom and dad and I respect what they do, but once you have a family shouldn't that be your top priority?

I noticed that I was all of a sudden starving so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As soon as I opened the fridge I knew I had to go shopping. In my fridge there was mustard, relish, a bottle of water and some turkey lunch meat. Yum.

#####

So there I was, in isle 5 trying to decide which bread to get. Why exactly are they so many different types? I mean, don't they all taste like bread?

Anyway, that's when the pixie attacked me.

"Edward!" she screamed, practically tackling me to the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"Um... shopping. You?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Picking up some cake for desert. Another one of my aunts are visiting. Yay," she said, rolling her eyes and basically jumping up and down.

"That's nice," I say, finally picking a loaf of bread.

I turn to look at her and find she's standing there staring at me.

"Would it be weird if I gave you Bella's number," she said right when I was about to ask her why the hell she was staring at me.

"Not at all," I said, knowing the smile was huge on my face.

Apparently showing encouragement to Alice is the wrong idea.

"Yay, yay, yay!" she started jumping up and down again, "Let me see your cellphone."

I reached into my pocket and handed it to her.

"Okay, so when you call her she's not gonna answer so you'll have to leave a message, okay? And don't feel stupid 'cuz she's definitely there listening."

"Alright."

All of a sudden she was still, looking sad.

"What?"

"She's probably not gonna answer at all. The only person she talks to on the phone is me. She doesn't even talk to her aunt," she said, frowning.

"Don't worry, I'll leave so many messages she'll answer eventually."

She smiled, "I like you!" she handed me back my phone, "I put my number in there too, just in case. And if leaving messages don't work you can threaten her with this."

She pulled out a key chain and started taking a key off and handed it to me.

"What's this for?"

"To Bella's house."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's very stubborn. You'll most likely need it."

"I appreciate it," I said, slipping it into my pocket.

"Well, I have to get that cake and go or I'll hear it from my mom. Good luck," she said, smiling like crazy and turned to leave.

"Hey!" I called before she got to far, "Don't go around giving Bella's keys out to random people, okay?"

"Of course not," she smiled and then she was gone.

#####

I have been staring at my phone for what seemed like hours. Here goes nothing.

As Alice had said she didn't answer. I found myself slightly disappointed even though I knew I would get the answering machine.

"Bella? I know your there. Would you answer the phone, please? I ran into Alice at the store. She told me that you would definitely be home and she gave me your number."

And then the machine cut off and I called her right back. I wasn't giving up.

"Look, I know you don't like to talk but can you answer the phone then hang up so I know your there?"

And she did. That's when I decided I had to see her again. And I couldn't wait until school tomorrow.

"Thank you. Now that I know your there I hope you don't mind if I come by your house. I'll take you anywhere you want. And from what I saw at lunch today, your probably mad at Alice so I'll even take you over to her house so you can yell at her, if you want," I laughed, recalling the moment at lunch when she nearly pushed her off the bench.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Thank you. Now that I know your there I hope you don't mind if I come by your house. I'll take you anywhere you want. And from what I saw at lunch today, you're probably mad at Alice so I'll even take you over to her house so you can yell at her, if you want," I laughed, recalling the moment at lunch when she nearly pushed her off the bench._

############

It was only when I pulled up to her house when I realized how nervous I actually was. What if she was pissed off. I didn't want her to be but I suddenly realized that there was a possibility that she very well could be pissed off. I think I stood at the door for an hour, trying to get up the courage to knock. I could hear shuffling behind the door. That's when I realized there could be someone in there with her, like her aunt or something. I hadn't even prepared for anything like that yet.

Oh well, it was now or never. The sound seemed to echo as I knocked on the door. I could hear what I assumed was her feet pounding against the floor then all of a sudden the door flew open. She was standing there with her mouth slightly hanging open. It seemed impossible but somehow she got cuter and cuter every time I saw her.

"Hey," I said, suddenly forgetting my nervousness, "I'm surprised you answered the door. I thought I was going to have to use the key." The look on her face showed that she was confused and I knew right away that I shouldn't have said it. I was just so nervous I was looking for pretty much everything to say. I decided to try to laugh it off.

"Alice seems to be very optimistic."

I could see by the look on her face and the way her nostrils flared adorably that she was mad and wanted to say something.

"I know you don't like to talk so I brought this." I pulled out the notebook and pan I grabbed on my way out the door. I was thinking it would make it a lot easier to communicate this way then trying to read her facial expressions. She practically ripped the notebook from my hands and started writing right away. She handed it back to me right away. When I saw "_I want my key" _I couldn't help but sigh. I knew it was ridiculous that she would want me to have a key to her house since we basically just met but I couldn't help but feel connected to her already.

I reached into my pocket and handed her the key. As soon as it fell into her hand, she mouthed a thank-you and ran upstairs. I was kind of shocked because she moved so fast. I decided to take it as an invitation so I followed her in the direction up the stairs. As soon as I reached the top step, she was suddenly in my arms, not noticing me in her rush to get back downstairs.

"Woah! Slow down, there." I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

"Here," I said, giving her the pen and paper I had brought because I could tell she wanted to say something. She started scribbling and I already knew what she was going to write when I saw '_get_.' I wasn't giving up that easy and I knew, although she would never admit it, she didn't actually want me to leave.

"C'mon." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room.

"Better?" She shook her head and pointed down the stairs.

"You're very stubborn. Aren't you?" Instead of using humor I figured I'd be serious and let her know how serious I actually was.

"Look. I know you don't like to talk and I'm sure you have stayed quiet for so long because you probably get sick of people asking you why. But I won't. I'm a very patient guy. You don't even have to talk to me right away. I just want to spend time with you."

She wrote '_why_' in her notebook and I couldn't help but to laugh again.

"You just seem very different." She made a face as I said this.

"I meant a good different." I said, laughing.

She wrote for a while and held it out for me to see.

'_You're going to get tired of waiting, yah know. I'm not going to start talking tomorrow_.'

It broke my heart to even just think about what she must have been through.

"I know you must have been hurt before, but I'm not going to do that again. Will you at least give me a chance to be your friend?"

She nodded and I couldn't have been happier. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the stairs.

"So, where do you want to go?"

She shrugged when we got down the stairs.

"Okay…so…" I tried to think of what people do… "dinner?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, then… movies?"

When she didn't answer I took that as a yes. "Okay, movies it is."

As I opened the car door for her, I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"So, is there any movie you wanted to see?" I asked as I started driving. She shook her head.

"Okay, then. We'll just see the first one on the list. Sound good?" Hopefully it wouldn't be a romantic comedy.

She shrugged and this made me upset. "You know, you still have that pen and paper. I would appreciate it if you would write down what you're thinking in words." I said as I looked over at her.

She wrote down '_sure'_ and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," I said as I got out. I saw her reaching for her door so I rushed over to get it before she could, "I'll get that for you," She needed to learn how to be treated like a lady.

We walked inside and I bought two tickets to the first movie which just so happened to be a scary movie. Sweeeet.

I gave her a ticket and told her to go get seats while I got food. It wasn't until I tried to pick up both sodas and the popcorn that I realized I could have used a little help. I made it to the theater and saw she was sitting in the back. Of course. I finally got into the seat after a lot of effort not to spill anything. A second later she handed me the notebook.

'_I could have stayed to help you carry it_.'

I laughed. "It wasn't that hard, Bella," I said, playing it off. She made a face as soon as I said this.

"What's the matter?"

'_Nothing_.'

I could tell she was lying to me.

"Isabella!"

'_Seriously! It's nothing big_!' she wrote.

"If it's nothing big, why can't you tell me?"

She just sat there and ignored me.

"Isabella?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a verrrry long time but here's another chapter. hope you like it.**

Even through the darkness of the theater, I could see the frustration in her face and could tell that somehow I had pushed too far.

"Never mind. I'm sorry if I'd upset you," I said. Then I decided to not push any further and risk scaring her off so I faced the screen and pretended that's what I was interested in.

It seemed like hours passed before she nudged the notebook into my hand.

'_I'm sorry. It's just that I can't believe I'm really here and your lucky I am, but I don't want to write down every stupid thought I have.'_

I couldn't help but smile that she wasn't about to run away screaming. "I'm sorry. It's just, I could tell something was bothering you. You have very open eyes."

She grabbed the paper back and wrote, '_Should I take that as a compliment?_'

"Yes," I said. At least I thought it to be. It helped me understand her a lot more in certain situations.

And as soon as I answered the movie began to play. It was one of those movies that easily became a classic horror flick. Blood and guts that stays in your head for days. These were my favorite kinds. Every now and then I would look over at Isabella and I could tell how much my life was going to change now that I've found her. And every now and then I'd have to hold in my laughter when she would cringe at something that happed in the movie.

When it was almost over I decided to try to put my arm around her. I mean, what's the worst she could do. As soon as I did, she shrugged it off but it was okay because it wasn't a rejection. It was more like a "not now."

A few minutes after that she handed me the notebook that said, '_Can we leave now?_'

"Why? It's almost over," I couldn't resist asking to stay. I really wanted to see the end of it and there was literally only a couple minutes left.

'_I wanna go home! Please!_'

I knew I couldn't ask again and I could tell she really wanted to leave. "Okay, okay," I sighed, hoping to make her feel a little guilty.

I grabbed the popcorn and soda's and threw them away as we were leaving.

"So do I have to take you home or did you just want to get out of there?"

'_I wanna go home!_'

It hit me that I was going to have to take her home now and I really didn't want to. I didn't want this night to end yet.

"Alright. Can I stay over for a little while since the movie got cut short?"

'_No_'

"Please." I couldn't help but laugh at her quick reply.

'_No_'

One more try and then I'd give up. "C'mon, I…" and before I could finish she shoved the notebook into my hand.

'_Okay_'

**so there it is! please review. :)**


End file.
